Flaming Friendship
by Rukira
Summary: This is the first story I wrote... so don't blame me if it sucks.... well its about Yu-Gi-Oh.... but I guess you knew that ^^;; anyway please read it!
1. Flaming Friendship Chapter 1

Ok, here it is! ^^ Don't sue me if it's crapy or if there's millions of spelling errors. I'm not very good at spelling ^^() anyways Rika is suppose to be me… ^^() well I wear jeans and a shirt that's usually black (but not always) Please R&R (read and review) thanks! ^^  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters.  
  
  
  
Flaming Friendship  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a lovely autumn day. Joey was under a large tree. Rika, a long brown hared girl with long jeans and a white and blue shirt, was passing by. She walked up to Joey and sat beside him.  
  
"You seem deep into though, what's up?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yah, well you know, I was just thinking about stuff."  
  
Rika looked at the tree.  
  
"Remember" she said, "We planted this tree when I had to move awhile ago."  
  
"Who could forget?" Joey replied.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
You see Joey and Rika when they're young.  
  
"No! I don't wanna go!" cried Rika on Joey's shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry" said Joey even if he wanted to start crying too. Suddenly Joey smiled.  
  
"I have an idea! Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Said Joey running out the door.  
  
Moments later Joey can back holding a tree.  
  
"A tree?" asked Rika.  
  
"Yes, we'll plant it before you leave."  
  
Rika stopped crying.  
  
"Okay" she said hugging Joey  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"I'm glad you're back!" Said Joey.  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Hey you guys!" Yugi yelled running towards them, breaking the moment.  
  
"Oh hi Yugi!" Rika said getting up. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I was just passing by. So I decided to come see you guys" Yugi replied "I'm not disturbing you guys am I?"  
  
"No, no of course not!" Rika replied.  
  
They started to walk.  
  
"So what have you two been up to lately?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Nothing much" they replied "You?"  
  
"Not to much either."  
  
After a moment of silence they stop in front of a bus stop.  
  
"Isn't Téa suppose to meet us here?" asked Joey looking around.  
  
"Eh… yah your right!" said Yugi.  
  
They waited there for awhile watching two busses go by.  
  
"Hey you guys!" yelled Téa running towards them as fast has she could, "I'm really sorry about that!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Téa! We'll wait for the next bus." Rika answered smiling.  
  
"Yah the next bus isn't for another hour!" Joey mumbled to himself.  
  
  
  
Well there it is Chapter 1 of my story! ^-^ I reapologise for all the writing errors and stuff. Please review my story! Thanks! ^^ 


	2. Flaming Friendship Chapter 2

Okay this is chapter 2 of my story! Hopefully I will have less mistakes… (yah right…) ^^;; Well please R&R (read and review) Hope you like it!!  
  
  
  
Flaming Friendship  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Téa looked around.  
  
"Hey where's Tristan?"  
  
"He's meeting us there." Rika replied smiling.  
  
An hour passed slowly…. And the bus finally showed up.  
  
"Its about time!" Joey commented a bit rudely.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you guys wait!" Téa said regretfully.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Yugi said hoping to console her.  
  
They all got on the bus. 45 minutes later, the bus stopped at the mall and let the gang out.  
  
"Okay, now all we have to do is find Tristan." Joey said sounding a bit happier.  
  
"That's easy!" Rika said in a happy mood. "He's probably at the arcade or somewhere like that!"  
  
"Why didn't I think of that!" said Joey running into the mall.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do at the mall?" Téa asked looking at Yugi, then Rika, then Yugi, then Rika, waiting for an answer.  
  
"My grandpa said that they just opened a new duelling monster store." Yugi said getting a bit paranoid of Téa.  
  
"Oh!!! I see!" Téa said not knowing what else to say.  
  
They finally got to the mall and saw Joey and Tristan in a nearby arcade spending all the quarters he can find.  
  
"Well they weren't to hard to find, now where they?" Rika commented in as a joke.  
  
They went to go see their two 'playing' friends in the arcade. Rika picked up a quarter of the ground and before she can say anything Tristan zoomed by and took it.  
  
"Thanks!" Tristan said starting another game.  
  
Rika blinked twice.  
  
"Well hello to you too!" Rika said looking at him go like a crazy maniac.  
  
"I guess we can leave this two here and we can--" Yugi didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Joey interrupted.  
  
"Okay, we can go!"  
  
"No more quarters!" Tristan added.  
  
"Well ok then…." Rika said with a sweatdrop.  
  
They pretty much walked around for a bit till they saw the duelling monster shop.  
  
"Here it is!" Yugi said anxious to see all the duelling monster cards they had.  
  
They all looked at the closed door.  
  
"We are close for renovations, sorry for and disappointments" Tristan said reading the sign on the door.  
  
"Well isn't that just great?" Joey started "We waited for an hour just to read a stupid sign!"  
  
"Oh well, We can come back next week. In the meantime, we can look around for stuff I guess…" Rika said trying to cheer the three boys up.  
  
"Hey! Look at this!" Téa said pointing at a sign. "There holding a singing competition and the winner gets 150$!"  
  
"Hey cool! But none of can sing well enough to enter! Unless…" Tristan said, then they all turned to Rika.  
  
"Huh? What are you guys all looking at me like that for?!?!" Rika said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"I hear you're a really good singer Rika!" said Yugi trying to encourage her.  
  
"No way! I'm NOT singing at that competition!" Rika said crossing her arms.  
  
"Please?!?!?! At least if you sing we would have come here for something!" said Joey.  
  
"No, no, no a million times no!"  
  
"PLEASE?!?!" they all said together.  
  
"N…. Fine! I'll sing!" Rika said annoyed of her friends doing that.  
  
They all smiled, except Rika. They went to the sign-up table.  
  
"Why hello there young missy!" said the guy on the other side of the table.  
  
'I'll show you what a "missy" can do!' Rika though holding herself back from a big punch on the nose. She absolutely hatted when people called her that!  
  
Rika look closely at the form.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Yugi.  
  
Rika pointed in the middle of a big paragraph.  
  
"They say here you have to make up your own song!" Rika answered not wanting to do it anymore.  
  
"Well that's ok we'll help you it can't take to long." Yugi said happy- like.  
  
"I'm sorry mister." Said the guy behind the table. "There's not enough time for that! The competition starts in 10 minutes!" the guy explained with a British accent.  
  
"Well that's just great! I don't even have enough time to think of a song!" Rika said ready to give back the blank form.  
  
"Don't give up so easily Rika!" Tristan said. "I'm sure you'll figure something out!"  
  
"Fine!" Rika signed not wanting to let her friends down. She filled in the form and gave it to the "mister" behind the table.  
  
"Thank you missy!" he said taking the form. Joey had to hold Rika back for her not to pound the guy to death!  
  
10 minutes passed by and Rika still had no ideas for her song.  
  
"Okay hope your all… blah… blah… blah… blah…" said the announcer. Rika wasn't listening. "Rika's first!!!" Rika jumped.  
  
"huh? Wha? Who? Me?" Rika said confused.  
  
"Yup! Go on!!" Joey said pushing her on the stage.  
  
Rika looked at everyone looking at her. 'What I'm I suppose to sing???' Rika though to herself 'well here goes nothing!' Rika got ready to sing…  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here it is chapter 2 I know it's a bit longer than chapter one (yah A LOT) hehehe… Well I hope I won't have as much mistakes as before! ^^;; Well hope you guys enjoyed reading it…. Please review it! ^^ 


	3. Flaming Friendship Chapter 3

Okay, I hope you liked my story so far!! ^^ well this is chapter 3! But I'm sure you knew that… ^^;; Well Ruki is gonna correct my mystakes so hopefully there's gonna have less… Ok I'll shut up and start the story….  
  
  
  
Flaming Friendship  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rika was on stage frozen. She had no idea what to sing. Suddenly, the music started. It was a slow-type music.  
  
'Oh that's just great!' she thought. 'You don't even get to chose your own music!'  
  
"I hope Rika knows what she's doing" Tristan whispered to Yugi and Joey.  
  
"Of course she does!" Joey said in a confident voice. "all she has to do is sing...how hard can that be?"  
  
Rika heard Joey's comment.  
  
'Trust me, it's harder than you think!' Rika thought with a mean look. 'Well I don't have anything to lose, but my pride I guess…'  
  
Rika tapped her right foot three times on the ground and took the microphone.  
  
'Here goes nothing!' Rika got ready to sing with the slow music behind her. She hesitated for a moment then started.  
  
Rika: All that I wanted, Was to be close to you.  
  
'Oh my god that sucked!' she thought.  
  
Rika: But all you did was push me awaaaay!  
  
Nothing really matters now,  
  
I'm alone in this world!  
  
'Help! I can't wait till this is done!' Rika though again still being negative. Her friends were looking at her with smiles on their faces. Rika blushed.  
  
Rika: "All that I wanted,  
  
Was to be your friend!  
  
But instead,  
  
You left me here all alone!  
  
Life!  
  
Has no meaning!  
  
I'm alone, in this world!!  
  
You left me here,  
  
Not saying a word!  
  
But deep inside, I know you where in pain,"  
  
'I guess it's not that bad' Rika thought, smiling and closing her eyes.  
  
"Joy and happiness, I never knew!  
  
No one cares!  
  
But I know you do!  
  
Nobody else, will tell me,  
  
That you care,"  
  
The music was ending.  
  
'Great, its ending!!" Rika was happy. 'How am I suppose to end it???'  
  
"No body else!" Rika said slowly, and the music stopped.  
  
'Thank god that's over!'  
  
She stepped off stage and went to the table were her friends were sitting.  
  
"That was great!" Said Yugi.  
  
"Yah, it was cool!" Said Tristan.  
  
"You're gonna win for sure!" Said Joey.  
  
Rika sat down not saying a word.  
  
"You guys really think it was good?" Rika finally said.  
  
"Yup!" they all said.  
  
The next person passed and was really bad… then a good one…. Etc…  
  
They were about to announce the winners….  
  
  
  
Okay, that was chapter 3. I know the song was pretty crapy, but that was the best I could do!! ^^;; It didn't even rhyme…. Oh well, please review!!! And thanks to Ruki my story was mistake free! Lol! Thanks a lot Ruki! Couldn't have done it without you!! ^.~ 


	4. Flaming Friendship Chapter 4

Here it is people! Chapter 4! I know it took awhile but I wasn't up for writing for awhile… Well anyway enjoy, and please review it! Thanks!  
  
Flaming Friendship  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Rika was nervous. She didn't know if she was going to win… So she grabbed Joey by his collar and started shaking him.  
  
"I'm not gonna win! I'm not gonna win!!" She repeated over and over shaking Joey like a crazy maniac.  
  
Joey got all dizzy and fell on the ground.  
  
"Ack! Joey! Are you okay?!?!?!" Rika shouted. The whole room looked at her. "hehehe…" She sweat dropped (^^() ).  
  
"What the?" Joey got up and shakes his head. Rika apologised and the announcer continued.  
  
"Now for the finalists!" the announcer named a couple of people and they went up stage.  
  
After awhile the announcer said… "Mai!"  
  
"MAI?!?!" The gang said surprised. They didn't even see her sing…  
  
Mai went up on stage as well. She saw the Yugi and the gang. 'What are they doing here?' She thought, 'Well if anyone entered I'm going to beat them. Just like everyone else'  
  
"And last but certainly not least, we have…" the announcer continued. There was a big silence. "RIKA!"  
  
Rika couldn't believe it. Neither could Mai. They both looked at each other meanly. They never really liked each other… they both looked away.  
  
'There's no way I'm gonna lose to her!' they both thought.  
  
"The finally will be in one hour. Please come back in an hour, thank you!" the announcer finished.  
  
The contestants jumped off stage, Rika went back to her table were Yugi and the gang were. They congratulated her and tooled her that she was sure to win. Then Mai went up to Rika.  
  
"Let the best singer win!" She said to Rika holding out he hand.  
  
"Eh… yah…" Rika said a bit shocked she would even talk to her. They shook hands.  
  
"I didn't know you could sing, Mai" Téa said to Mai.  
  
"Yah well don't be surprised when I win…" Mai replied.  
  
"When YOU win?!?!" Rika screamed.  
  
"Easy now…" Joey said holding her back for her not no hit Mai. Mai sighed.  
  
"So pitiful… you can't even admit when your gonna lose…"  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU PITIFUL!!!!!!" Rika squirmed even more. "LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!"  
  
"Tristan, a little help here!" Joey said trying his best to holed her back.  
  
"Eh… Right!" Tristan went to go help Joey.  
  
Mai just left not saying anything else.  
  
"Well that was offly rude…" Tea commented.  
  
Rika finally commed down.  
  
"You got that right…" Tristan added.  
  
"Well we didn't hear Mai sing so you don't know what your up against…" Yugi said.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! SHE'S NOT GONNA WIN!!!" Rika yelled like she was crazy or something.  
  
They all saw the owner of the card shop turn the sign to 'OPEN'.  
  
"YAH! The card shop is open!" Joey said smiling.  
  
"Let's go check it out!" Yugi added.  
  
"Too late… Tristan and Joey are already gone…" Téa added.  
  
They all sighed. Then followed them to the store. Tristan and Joey stopped in front of the window staring in shocked.  
  
"What? What is it?" Rika asked them looking in. "Oh my god! It's packed!"  
  
Yugi and Téa gasped then looked in.  
  
"It can't be this packed! That's impossible! We got here when he opened the store!" Yugi said not believing anything he saw.  
  
"Well a crowd's not gonna stop me!" Joey said confidentially and walked in. A loud noise and lights started turned on. "AHHHH!" Joey fell down freaked out. Then the shopkeeper came.  
  
"Hello," He said helping Joey up. The noise stopped. "You're my first customer!"  
  
"WHA?!?!?!?! ME?!?! FIRST?!?!?" Joey screamed still freaked out, "But what about all these people?!?"  
  
All the people disappeared.  
  
"They were only holograms." The shopkeeper replied.  
  
"But why did you put them?" Rika asked.  
  
"It was for my contest, and I see it worked!" he tolled the gang.  
  
"Contest?!?" Joey said.  
  
"Yes. You, young man, won the contest!"  
  
"I won?!?! COOL I WON I WON I WON!!!" Joey said jumping around like crazy. "What do I win?!?"  
  
"You win anything in my shop!" the shopkeeper replied smiling.  
  
"ANYTHING?!?!" everyone was surprised how lucky Joey was.  
  
  
  
JOEY IS SO LUCKY! * Sees the audience * Hehe… ^^() well hope you like the, delayed, chapter ^^() well please review it and tell me what you think!! And chapters 5 SOULD come soon… I hope… hehe… 


End file.
